Recueil de courtes nouvelles
by Pinku Le Chat
Summary: Recueil de quelques nouvelles sans suite, juste là pour libérer certaines pensées.
1. La fillette et le chat

_Voici la première "fiction" de ce profil. C'est une toute petite nouvelle écrite quand je m'ennuyais, je réfléchis à lui écrire une suite, nous verrons bien. Sur ce, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré peut-être quelques petites fautes d'orthographe par-ci par-là. Je me relis mais il arrive que certaines soient persistantes et je m'en excuse. Je vous souhaite une bonne et courte lecture malgré tout~_

* * *

La petite gamine aimait se balader dans les bois de rêverie où elle y retrouvait son très cher ami le chat. Depuis quelques mois déjà, elle l'avait rencontrée près d'un rocher en pleine sieste, bien installé elle n'avait pas osé le déranger, elle l'avait calmement observée, fascinée par le pelage d'encre noire de l'animal. Celui-ci, à son réveil, tomba face à la fillette et il faillit sombrer à la renverse par la surprise. Il la regarda ensuite, d'un air peu commode, et la jeune fille aurait juré qu'il froncé ses sourcils de chat. Intimidée, la fillette s'était de suite excusée de lui avoir causé telle frayeur et le chat eut l'air d'un noble froissé, mais il sembla pardonner la gamine aux cheveux de roses. Celle-ci était tant intriguée par l'animal qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui passer un parfait interrogatoire. Le plus surprenant dans cette discussion déjà curieuse, c'est que le chat, non seulement comprenait les questions, mais y répondait en plus ! La gosse plus que surprise, était impressionnée et enchantée d'entamer sa première discussion avec un chat, ça n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait s'en vanter. Le félin au pelage d'ombre répondait toujours de façon froide et franche, d'un ton détaché à croire que la jeune enfant l'ennuyer avec ses interrogations. Pour se rassurer, la jeune humaine se disait que si c'était effectivement le cas, aux vues du fort caractère du chat, il lui aurait clairement fait comprendre en descendant du rocher et en partant loin d'elle. Or, il n'en avait rien fait. Face à cette étrange bête qui était pleine de sagesse et d'astuces, la gamine se sentait vraiment très idiote, d'ailleurs, il ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler son intelligence supérieure, ce qui avait le don de vexer la fillette. Malgré leurs petites chamailleries, le chat et la jeune rêveuse avaient construit une amitié sans pareil, chacun montrant son amour et son attention à sa manière. En exemple le chat lui cachait souvent ses émotions, gardant un air soit neutre soit colérique, mais lorsque celui-ci buvait du lait, il était d'un coup extrêmement câlin, miaulant doucement en montant sur les genoux de l'enfant, réclamant des caresses. Le lait devait être une sorte d'alcool chez les chats, et ça faisait rire la jeune fille qui câlinait alors l'animal en écoutant les ronronnements de bonheur du félin au pelage corbeau. Il affectionnait à sa manière énormément la fillette, la conseillant quand elle en avait besoin, l'écoutant et lui parlant quand il le fallait. Elle faisait de son maximum de son côté pour que son ami n'ait besoin de rien, elle l'adorait et prenait soin de lui avec tendresse.


	2. Douloureux réveil

_Encore une fois un court écrit qui peut-être interprété de la manière que vous le souhaitez. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je plisse les yeux, le soleil se levant, je suis réveillé mais je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Je peux encore sentir comme une présence contre moi, une faible étreinte me serrant. Je sais que je vais devoir me lever bientôt, mais je redoute tant cet instant qui me fera perdre cette douce et rassurante pression dans mon dos, me laissant alors qu'un énorme vide dans la poitrine. J'aimerais pouvoir me rendormir, et pouvoir profiter de cette illusion encore quelques minutes, mais je n'ai plus sommeil. Il est encore tôt, alors je ne peux pas te parler, car toi, tu as sans doute veillé tard cette nuit. Je me sens tellement égoïste. Je sais que le soir tu m'attends pendant que moi je suis déjà effondré par ma journée. Tu dois te sentir si seul durant tout ce temps, le sommeil est vraiment cruel. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux quelques secondes, et me voilà plongé dans les bras de Morphée, et quand je me réveille enfin, il est déjà trop tard pour te rassurer après un énième cauchemar. C'est à ces moments-là, que je regrette vraiment de ne pas être à tes côtés, même si en vérité, je ressens ce regret toutes les secondes de mes journées. Quatre ans me semblent une éternité, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Quatre ans sans toi, un temps si précieux que nous perdons, ce temps perdu me frustre et m'angoisse. Du jour au lendemain, on peut partir si facilement, il suffit d'être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. La vie humaine est si fragile. Je veux profiter au maximum de cette courte existence, mais plus encore, cette vie, je la veux avec toi. Alors, comme chaque réveil, j'attends, impatient que ces douloureuses années passent, et qu'enfin, je puisse te rejoindre.


End file.
